


赌者本色·上（赌场AU，PWP，林迪尔/瑟、ET）

by undefined404



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined404/pseuds/undefined404





	赌者本色·上（赌场AU，PWP，林迪尔/瑟、ET）

（1）

Thranduil乐于将自己掷入这一场风月赌局，无论结果是赢是输。

在拐入侧面偏僻的走廊时，两人就急不可耐地缠在了一起，一路上跌跌撞撞地吻着向赌场后门移动。开始Lindir身体还有些僵硬，神色带着一点谨慎的不安，但很快，在Thranduil将他扑在阴暗走廊墙壁上火热的亲吻中，他像是被那在自己口中探索的灵活的舌吸吮走了理智，也变得躁动起来。将一切顾虑抛在脑后，不知哪来的勇气让Lindir终于伸手摸上Thranduil的腿，从大腿根部内侧的敏感部位滑弄到挺翘的屁股，撩起的昂贵的西装外套在腰眼处打圈按揉着。

没想到，Elrond的这个得力助手平时看上去一本正经，现在却凶猛得很。都说人不可貌相，真是，跟他的主子简直是一个德行……Thranduil忿忿地这样想着。Lindir挑逗的手法如同他洗牌的手艺一样精湛，轻易地就让他感到双腿酸软，几乎支撑不住自己，不自觉的呻吟声溢出喉咙。

“啊……”

主动权交换。Lindir有点粗暴地把Thranduil压在墙上，钳住他的腰，膝盖挤进那双修长的腿间向上顶弄，刺激着他的臀缝与阴囊。下方多日未能获得抚慰的器官早已变得饥渴难忍，自刚刚激吻时便半挺着分泌液体，现在已经完全立了起来撑起了合身剪裁紧绷的西装裤，价值不菲的布料被黏稠的前液濡湿了一片。

火热的酥麻从腰臀开始蔓延全身，皮肤也变得异常敏感起来，即使是粗糙布料的细微摩擦都能撩拨起强烈的快感。尤其是他的乳头诚实地袒露身体下流的渴望，不听话地硬立，被衬衣搓弄着点燃了极度的瘙痒感。如被群虫噬咬、被羽毛抚摸，那种钻心的痒无法排解，直通脊髓唤起全身热度升温，叫嚣着渴求更加粗暴的蹂躏，让他恨不得自己用手去抓挠！软舌舔过恐怕也无济于事，他想要的是更激烈的，比如用牙齿啃咬、用指甲狠狠掐住揉捏……

被自己淫靡的想象所感染，Thranduil难以控制地摆动着身体，将瘙痒无比却得不到刺激的胸口贴在墙壁上磨蹭，以此寻求慰藉。但是这远远不够……隔靴搔痒只会让欲火烧得更旺，得不到直接的抚慰，乳尖愈发地瘙痒难忍，逼出他一声声粗重的喘息。Lindir当然发现了Thranduil忘情的小动作，在他看来，这就是沦陷肉欲的金发美人背对着自己、淫浪地扭腰摆胯邀请自己插入狠狠操干。于是一手继续在Thranduil的腰侧施力，另一只手毫无章法地扯开他的衬衣——扣子也许掉了几个，不过Thranduil已经全然沉浸在情欲中顾不得这些。

“就是那里、那里好痒、帮我……啊啊——！”

他先是轻柔地按着Thranduil挺立的乳头，然后突然用坚硬的指甲刮过，再用力刺下。伴随着一声高昂的叫喊，手中这具身体明显变得僵硬，腰肢不受控制猛地抬起颤抖着，挺翘的臀若有若无蹭在他同样兴奋硬得发疼的茎体上。

 

（2）

与眼前美人情动不已的香艳景色形成鲜明对比的，是Lindir心中反而被极度的失落感充斥了。无论Thranduil在他手中是如何放荡不堪、如何被他的动作挑逗到哭泣哀求，Thranduil终究都不会属于他。Lindir清楚得很，这样敏感淫荡的身体，必定是常年地被细心耕耘浇灌过，内里如同果实已经熟透亟待采摘，流淌出花蜜的香甜气味。

他觉得他要嫉妒得发疯。想到在过去的那些年里，Thranduil也是这样在他的老板的床上承受鱼水之欢，日复一日的纵情使深不见底的欲望越来越难以被满足，以致于要找上自己作为发泄。他该多么恨Elrond啊！但是Lindir又不得不由衷地感谢自己的老板，如果没有Elrond，他又怎么能结识Thranduil，并且此刻还能有此艳福亲自拥抱他……

这样想着，Lindir手上的动作不自觉地慢了下来，立刻就招来了Thranduil抱怨的哼声。

“……别停下来啊waiter，现在Elrond又不在这里。”

“说实话，我惧怕将来要面对boss的时候。不过我已经为最糟糕的情况做了准备。”

“这是我自作主张的事情，El是不会怪罪你的……”

“但是我仍然对此恐惧。您知道的，我本是个懦弱的人，只是臣服于您的美貌，只因为您……Thranduil。”

“你可以叫我Thran，只要你喜欢。”

“Thran……？”

Lindir试探地唤了一声。听起来实在是太亲昵了，他有点无法接受，虽然这种亲近感是他梦寐以求的、又可望而不可触及。

——然后他就被吻了，Thranduil挣扎着转过身，闭着眼睛渴求他念出他昵称的嘴唇，就像他与Elrond过去的很多时候那样，怀念那种亲密的温暖。

“很好，继续这样叫我，叫我Thran。”

“我不是他，Thran，我不是Elrond……求你看着我，我请求你能够正视我一次，而不是眼中只盛得下Elrond……”

但是Thranduil早已没有闲暇再去倾听他的言语。

已经被撩拨起难耐的欲望流窜在体内，却始终空虚着迟迟得不到想要的抚慰。他能感觉到自己的后穴在不知羞耻地收缩着，里面痒得让人发疯，违背它主人的意志摩擦着，甚至分泌出了黏腻的液体顺着股沟流下打湿他的内裤，滑腻的触感让他禁不住颤抖扭动，却始终没有任何回应。

想要。想要什么东西进去。填满它，灌满它，弄坏它。用火热坚硬的肉棒碾过里面每一寸贪婪吮吸着的褶皱，那里会喜悦地摩擦着终于填进来的东西，蠕动着，被撑到几乎裂开还要恋恋不舍地紧紧缠绕不放。然后紧密地往更深处吞着，像无数张嘴在吸着入侵者，直到顶到更深处的某个位置。

大力地顶撞那里会让他前端的液体无法自控地流出来，他会流很多水，多到那些泛滥的汁液可以沿着他的腹股沟滴落到地上。但是他依然无法射出。前列腺预高潮会使他疯狂，浪荡得就像最低鄙的妓女，什么也不知道什么也不去想，只有一味扭动腰肢摩擦粗壮的肉棒，挠动身体最深处的瘙痒，想要榨取那些白浊滚烫的精液解渴……

“——啊！”

随着Thranduil的一声高昂的欢愉媚叫，Lindir就这样突然顶了进去。他几乎是怀着赞叹的心情，用后背位粗暴地操弄着Thranduil——那具身体因为多年来在床上被疼爱得松软，已经变得极其适应他人的进入，甚至不需要润滑，黏腻的肠液就足够阳具在体内自由抽插。

后穴的空虚终于被填饱，但前端持续勃起的阴茎并没有得到任何刺激，哪怕是轻微的触碰都可以让他瞬间喷发。越来越多的液体只是从挺立顶端的出口处不断滑落下来，而肉穴内最敏感的点还在被大力地碾压，酸软感无可遏制地激窜全身，只差最后的一点就能让他失去所有理智，只能尖叫着射精。

已经……无法再忍耐……

“再深一点、那里……用力、操我，填满我，让我射……要、要去了，El——！”

然而在那个名字被喊出口时，Lindir的动作突然停下了。他甚至还紧张地拔出了自己同样未能释放的阳具，又带出了Thranduil一串欲求不满的哼叫。

怀中的美人尚陷在未能排解的情热中，而Lindir已然惊恐地认清阴暗的走廊尽头走来的人影。

“……Boss？”

 

（3）

面色阴郁地冷眼看着眼前被撞破的一番偷情场景，Elrond先是扫过Thranduil衣衫半褪、皮肤依旧染着情欲未消的红的艳丽姿态，一把将他用力揽在怀里，显示绝对占有欲的动作，然后才狠狠瞪着甚至来不及穿好裤子的、自己的得力助手。

“……被吓到阳痿算工伤吗？”

“我不记得什么时候，你的工作还包括了跟我的老婆上床，Lindir。”

知道自己在劫难逃的Lindir可怜地边颤抖边后退，整个人都蔫了一截，“我知道您不会听我解释的，但是……”

“不如放过他吧，El？”Thranduil撑着依然虚软的身体，柔媚地攀附着Elrond，嘴唇凑近他的耳窝，掺着水声的话语煽动了火焰，“这一切都是我主动的，所以，别麻烦无辜的人……唔！”

脖颈被Elrond报复性地咬了一口，惹得他惊叫一声。与此同时，接受到对面甩过来一记写满了“还不快滚！”的愤怒视线，被吓得呆在原地看戏的Lindir终于也落荒而逃了。

光线昏暗的走廊中只剩下了两个人。一人春光乍泄千种风情，几乎要融化在对方身上，体内流窜的情欲依然灼烧着他的头脑，粗糙布料摩擦的触感让他止不住吐出呻吟；一人正装尚未有一丝凌乱，手臂强硬地牵制着另一人，看似坐怀不乱，裤裆处却也早已可疑地鼓起一团。

“你玩得太过火了，Thran。”或是泄愤或是警告，Elrond用边缘坚利的指甲恶意掐住怀中不听话美人的乳头，引出对方一串又痛又爽的浪叫，“你在拿你自己作赌注。有什么东西会如此重要，让你选择这么做？”

“啊啊！……你不是清楚得很吗？一切皆可赌，这是我的天性。”

Thranduil无力地甩动长发，似是想要摆脱对方的控制，又欲求不满地将被冷落的另一边乳头送上去，靠在Elrond身上磨蹭解痒，那种不同以往的刺激让他觉得体内有地方要烧化了。然而Elrond却避开了他无声的求饶，胸前酥痒的两点失去了安慰，连带着没有吃饱的后穴忍不住地瑟缩了一下。

“说，你想赌的是什么？——你的乳头还是这么敏感，是不是他也摸过了？就算是别人摸，你也会觉得很爽吧？你又这么喜欢疼痛……”

按着Thranduil的后背让他跪趴在地面上，Elrond故作随意地抚摸着他胸口的皮肤，时而[不经意]地滑过他最渴望被爱抚的地方。这个姿势，Elrond能清楚地看到他穴口饥渴翕张的一举一动，看那些淫靡的液体是如何一受刺激便争先恐后涌出滴落，以至于在地面上留下一滩水渍。

“Thran……你要我怎么办才好呢？”

“那你就、看着我啊，不要把你的视线从我身上移开，否则我就会、溜走……所以，我跟自己打了个赌……”

“让我猜一下：你赌我不在乎你了，对吗？——但是，你又赌自己会输，不惜以你自己为筹码。”

说到这里，Elrond突然将两指插入Thranduil空虚了许久而仍未满足的后穴，那里一下子就夹紧了，迫不及待地吸着他的手指吞食着。

“El、El，求你……你说得对，所以……给我更多，我想要、想到受不了……求你了，求你进来，我想要你，我只想要你！……”

后面吃进了渴望已久的东西，在欲海中早就被翻搅成一汪春水的Thranduil意识里只剩下不加掩饰的欲望，口中吐出平日难寻的淫言浪语。两根手指根本无法满足的身体，他放下尊严与脸面化身亟待交配的雌兽，挺起腰部抬高屁股主动迎合着对方手指的抽动，自动自发地上下扭摆着。

“不行，你得接受惩罚。”

Elrond压低声音在Thranduil耳边说着，只是呼出的热气就让Thranduil身体酥软地融化，瘫倒在他怀里。

“——我知道你会喜欢它的。”

 

FIN.


End file.
